


Warn a guy!

by treehousefire



Series: More human after all [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Gen, connor does a startle, i have no clue what i'm doing, kinda shitposting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treehousefire/pseuds/treehousefire
Summary: Set after the pacifist route where everyone lives. Hank took Connor home to live with him and he doesn't work yet at the DPD again and is basically a self-choosen housewife.





	Warn a guy!

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

It was a usual day. Hank got up at 7 in the morning because _It is important to regain a healthy daily routine, Lieutenant._ By the time he went to the kitchen Connor already made coffee and packed lunch. When Connor started doing it he usually got a sarcastic comment from the man.

 _Thanks mom._ Then he just accepted it.

After Hank went off to work by 8 Connor took Sumo for a walk, filled his water and food bowls and spoiled the dog with _a lot_ of pets and snuggles. 

While Hank is not at home Connor usually finds some things to keep him preoccupied. Like reading some of the mans paper books, listening to his music, watching TV or cleaning the house.

Hank normally comes home between 6 and 6.30 pm. So when Connors internal clock, an actual clock, reminded him that it was 5.45 pm he got up from his spot on the couch, with Sumo at his feet and a magazine in his hands, to prepare Hanks dinner. 

The android was cutting some tomatoes as the front door opened. Sumo greeted the Lieutenant happily. “How you doin’ ya big furrball? Good boy.” 

“Good evening, Hank. How was work?” “A pain in the ass as always.” Hank went to shrug off his jacket and sit on the couch. “Dinner should be ready in approximately 16 minutes.” The man waved his hand. “Ah, it’s all good, Connor. Y’know you don’t _have_ to do this for me right?” Now he looked at Connor.

“Yes, I am aware. But I like to cook for you. It is certainly beneficial for your health, rather than fast food.” Connor knew of the smug expression on his face. 

“Yeah yeah, fuck you too.”

A quiet chuckle escaped Connors mouth and he continued cutting tomatoes for some pasta. Cooking was something he really liked doing, even if it wasn’t for himself. Every now and then he downloads new recipes to try out. And although Hank is very suspicious everytime something entirely new is on the dining table, he eats it. Judging from his expressions while doing so, he really likes it too and that alone is enough for Connor to continue.

After putting the spaghetti in some salt water to boil, he cut an onion and some garlic along the tomatoes for the sauce. Connor put everything in a pot to roast a bit. He put in some salt and pepper as he felt a… tickling sensation in his mechanic nose. Startled he put down the pepper and in a blink of an eye ran some self diagnostic scans. 

_**Particles in nasal cavity** _

_**Eject sequence initiated** _

What was happening? Connor has never experienced this. The tickling grew more prominent and he didn’t know how to stop it. 

“Hank something is-”

**A C H O O**

A loud, mechanical noise, similar to a bad cough escaped Connors throat and shook his whole body. _Huh._

He was glad he put down the pepper shaker before, otherwise he definitely would have dropped it. Startled by the loud noise Hank jumped on his seat and both him and Sumo went to stare at him. 

“Jesus Christ, Connor, warn a guy!” “I… apologize, Lieu- Hank. It never occured to me I was capable to… to…” “Sneeze?” The android nodded. 

“A’ight. Well, now we know.” Connor still looked a bit startled. “Wait. Please tell me you didn’t sneeze into my food.” Connor looked at the workspace before him. After a quick scan he indeed found some of the pepper particles on and in the pot. _Oops._

“Ah, man. That’s disgusting…” Hank rubbed a hand across his face. 

“Sorry, Hank. I didn’t mean to-” “It’s alright. Look. I’mma take a quick trip to the bathroom and then we’ll start over with the sauce. Okay, son?” “Okay.” “Good.”

Hank stood up to go to the bathroom and patted the android on the back once. 

Before shutting the door completely, the man stuck his head out to adress Connor. 

“One more thing though.” “Yes?” “Now you know what sneezing feels like. Next time you do it cover your damn mouth!” 

Connor smiled to himself. “Will do, Hank.”

**Author's Note:**

> damn
> 
> I put this into a collection bc I wanna do more of 'Connor does small human things' so if you have a suggestion please tell me :3


End file.
